


Everybody Talks (it started with a whisper)

by queenmajx



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All characters are 18 or 18+, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Closeted Adora, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Genderfluid Catra, Goth girl Catra, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Human Catra (She-Ra), If you’re transphbic gtfo, I’m not lying on that part I swear, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Nonbinary Adora (She-Ra), Not too much trans/homophobia though, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner's A+ Parenting, These lesbians are dumb as hell, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Transphobia, heavy(?) angst, i promise there’ll be a happy ending, just warning ya, lmao I lied, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmajx/pseuds/queenmajx
Summary: Catra furrowed her brows,feeling confused. Why were they telling her this? She looked up at Adam- sorry,Adora- her facial expression cemented in concentration and curiosity.“Why are you telling me this?”Adora felt their cheeks redden and they cleared their throat awkwardly. “Because I-..I trust you. Even if I don’t know you...”OR catradora au where Adora is a trans non-binary stuck in the closet and Catra is a hot genderfluid goth girl who Adora confides in even though they barely know each other :D
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Huntara/Perfuma (She-Ra), Huntara/Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Huntara/Scorpia (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Everybody Talks (it started with a whisper)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok gosh this is kind of my first fanfiction!! I haven’t written much of anything in a while,so it feels good to get back into it again.  
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!! :)

_BEEP BEEP BEE—_

Catra’s hand slammed on the off button to her alarm clock,groaning as she slowly sat up in bed,looking out the window. The sky looked a dewy blue and the clouds were large,the sky barely getting any attention. The brunette smiled softly as she looked at the sight. She always loved mornings like these. It always told her that she’d have at least a decent or a good day. 

Catra slowly got out of bed,stretching her body before walking to her closet. They looked through racks of clothes and finally settled on a black T-shirt with “Nirvana” written in yellow right on the middle of the shirt. She as well put on some black and grey striped fingerless gloves that went to the elbow,along with some baggy black pants with a chain hanging on its side. She looked at themself in the mirror,smiling softly as how badass she looked for today. They grabbed their bag and tossed it over their shoulder,quickly walking down the stairs where the smell of waffles and bacon was awaiting her. 

“Morning Razz.” Catra said,setting her bag down on the floor next to her chair before sitting down.

The old woman was humming an off key tune in her penguin themed nightgown,poking at the bacon a little with a fork before she turned to face Catra,a smile breaking out onto her face. “Why good morning dearie! Are you hungry?” She said,jumping slightly as the waffles popped out of the toaster suddenly “Bah,that old thing always scares me.” Razz muttered under her breath as she waddled to the toaster,Catra letting out a soft laugh at her guardian’s curses. She pulled out the waffles from the machine and setting them on a plate before hurrying back to the bacon and turning off the stove,setting the bacon on a much smaller plate,a napkin laid atop it so the bacon didn’t stain the plate with grease. Razz buttered and poured just enough syrup on the waffle,placing a few pieces of bacon on the side of the plate before walking over to Catra,putting the plate in front of her. 

“Eat up,dearie!” The old woman said with a cheerful smile,making Catra smile too as they dug into their food. 

The brunette cleaned herself up and set the plate in the sink,grabbing her bag from the floor. She walked over to the door and slipped on her Doc Martins,smiling at how comfortable they felt. “Okay nana,I’m leaving!” She called out to Razz,who quickly came out of the kitchen to kiss Catra’s forehead. 

“Bye bye dearie,have a good day.” She said,smiling. Catra smiled back before opening the door and walking out of the house,stepping down the small porch steps before her feet landed on the concrete. 

And now onto her journey straight to hell. 

Brightmoon High was only a few blocks away so it was an easy walk. However,the only disadvantage to that was dumb highschool boys always pulling over and uselessly flirting with her,even insulting her a little. Today was no different. 

The same black Honda pulled over (but still kinda drove? I don’t know how to explain it) right where Catra was,the passenger window rolling down to reveal,low and behold,Chad-fucking-McClain. He smirked at the brunette,his unkind smile sending shivers down her spine. And _not_ in a sexy,good way. 

“Hey kitty,why walk to school alone when you can drive with me and the boys?” Chad said,his gross smile only growing wider. The boys behind whooped a little,but the student next to Chad,who she couldn’t see and was in the passenger seat,seemed as though he wasn’t in the mood for his shit. But yet he held his tongue. 

“Oh I don’t know,maybe I don’t want to drive with horny sexists such as yourself and reek of _you_ when I get to school.” She barked back,a snarl forming on her face. The boys in the back seat of Chad’s car seemed to be whooping louder and laughing as Chad felt himself become embarrassed for a moment before regaining his awful ego. 

“Aw,you don’t mean that kitty. Why don’t you just hop on in and-“ 

“Chad,will you shut the fuck up and _drive,_ please? She said no,now GO.” The voice next to him spoke up and Catra immediately recognized the voice. It was Adam Grayskull,Brightmoon’s infamous quarterback. 

Chad scoffed and rolled his eyes at his companion and began to roll up the window,but not before sending Catra one last snarl before the window fully closed. The car drove off into the direction of school,finally leaving Catra be.

The brunette sighed of relief before she began walking to the school once again,but with a much faster pace. Once they opened the doors to the school,chaotic screams of freshmen students and laughs of popular sophomore girls could be heard,dumb jocks from every sports team leaning on a random locker and flirting with some girl. The scene always made her gag.

”Horde scum!” 

A familiar voice called out to her,a smile forming on their face as they turned to see Glimmer and Bow heading their way,Scorpia and Entrapta not too far behind. The pink haired gremlin wrapped her arm around Catra’s neck and put her into a headlock,rubbing her neat brown hair with her fist. “Uugghh Sparkles,get off of me!” She growled and pushed Glimmer off of her,earning a cackle from the shorter girl.

”Glimmer,stop! You ok Catra?” Beau asked,concern filled into his voice. Catra laughed softly and nodded. “Yes,I’m fine Beau. But learn how to control your girlfriend.” She said,smirking devilishly as Beau’s cheeks turned dark and he began to stutter while Glimmer just scoffed and rolled her eyes,crossing her arms. “Whatever,catgirl. We are no- oh shit.” Glimmer’s expression changed from lighthearted anger to shock within seconds. Catra cocked a brow at her before she slowly turned her head,only to see Adam from across the hallway,staring at _her._ Adam fucking Grayskull was staring at _her._

_“Holy shit.”_

”Holy shit indeed,dude.” Glimmer responded,sending Catra and Adam back into reality. The boy’s cheeks turned red and he turned his face back to the cheerleader who wouldn’t stop talking her ear off,his face looking visibly disinterested. Catra turned back to the group,her brows furrowed in confusion. “What the hell was that?” 

“Dude,Adam fucking Grayskull,hottest kid in the school,was eye fucking _you._ Catra Horde,the sexist delinquent the world has ever seen! Did he forget you’re a lesbian or something?” Glimmer ranted a little,making Catra feel more confused as she turned her head to see Adam one more time before looking back at the group. 

“I don’t know,but I don’t feel right about this.” 

********

Catra was now in her 4th period,which was Geometry. The class was just beginning when Adam walked into the classroom,a nervous smile on his face as he passed his tardy pass to the teacher,thanking them before looking for a place to sit. Their eyes locked for a moment and that sealed the deal,Adam puffing out his chest a little before walking over to Catra. 

“ _Uh oh,uh-fucking-OH. Ok Catra,stay calm. Don’t freak out. Hopefully he won’t flirt with you and if he does,just do what you always do! Just. Stay. CALM.”_

Her brain told her as Adam slipped into the seat on her right,setting his bag down on the floor. “Hi.” He whispered,sending Catra a small smile before pulling out his notebook from his bag. Catra didn’t respond,she instead continued to do their work. 

Minutes passed,and Catra was halfway done with their work before a piece of neatly folded notebook paper was passed over to her side,her brows raising up in slight interest. She looked over at Adam,who wasn’t meeting their eyes and was instead working on a problem. Their brows furrowed for a moment before they hesitantly unfolded the piece of paper.

_hi! Could I possibly talk to you during lunch? :)_

Ok,that was weird as fuck. Catra moved her eyes just a little over to their right only to catch Adam ogling at her. The boy blushed up,his cheeks turning pink before he turned back to his work. 

Catra furrowed her brows a bit before letting out a mental sigh,grabbing her pencil and scribbling something back down in response. 

_As long as you’re not trying to do something weird,then fine._

She wrote back,folding the paper back up again before passing it back to Adam. He opened the paper and a smile formed onto his face very quickly. Odd, but whatever. 

The bell rang which indicated class was over,and Catra’s nerves just grew and grew. What did Adam want? Was he going to ask her out? Apologize for Chad’s perverted behavior? Fuck,was she gonna have to use her Doc Martins that she had recently polished to beat his ass? Thoughts ran through her head as she grabbed her things,putting her notes into her folder. She felt a tap on their shoulder and knew who it was from. 

“Hey,meet me in the courtyard in 10.” Adam whispered softly,his voice gentle as he grabbed his bag,standing up. He sent Catra a small smile over his shoulder as he walked out,leaving her more confused and suspicious than before.

“Well,here we go.” Catra muttered to herself,getting up from her chair and walking out of the classroom. She decided to get some lunch first before she went to meet Adam. The brunette walked into the lunchroom and quickly made her way into the line,ending up getting chicken nuggets,corn,apple slices,and a juice box. She thanked the lunch lady as she grabbed her ketchup before walking out into the direction of the courtyard. 

“Wildcat! Where ya going?” Scorpia called out to her as Catra walked by the table her friend group sat at. “Apparently,big guy Adam wants to talk to me. Don’t know what it’s about but it doesn’t seem like they’re up to something bad.” She explained with a shrug. Scorpia gave her a concerned look,but nodded with a smile. “Ok Wildcat,if he does ANYTHING,tell me and I’ll lay him out.” Scorpia said with a small wink. Catra rolled her eyes and pushed Scorpia by the shoulder playfully,rolling her eyes.

”Ok goof,I will. See ya.” She said,waving Scorpia goodbye before walking back out to the courtyard once again. Scorpia and her used to have a fling back into freshmen to the beginning of sophomore year,but they had ended it on good terms. 

Catra walked into the empty courtyard,a familiar mop of hay blonde hair was noticed a few feet away. They gripped their lunch tray nervously,walking over. “Hey. You wanted to talk?” She spoke up,spooking Adam out of whatever trance he was in before looking over at Catra with a smile. “Hi! Yes,yes,have a seat.” He said with a decent amount of politeness. Catra cocked a brow at his behavior but shook it off as she sat down,immediately opening her juice box.

”So,what do you need to talk about?” 

She said,pointing a straw at the student before sticking it into her juice box,looking up at Adam with a cocked brow. Adam seemed to be nervous by the way his knee was bouncing and the way he cleared his throat. “Right! Uhm I know this might be a little overwhelming considering we are in completely different social groups and we don’t know each other at ALL-“

”Just spit it out.” Catra snapped a little impatiently. 

“I’m trans!” He rushed out nervously,his eyes squeezed tight,his hands gripping his jeans nervously. Catra’s eyes almost bugged out of her head. Adam Grayskull,most popular and open kid in the entire campus,was TRANS?? This didn’t make any sense,why was he telling her such personal information?

”Uh,okay. What’s your name? And pronouns?” She asked lightly,feeling herself feel more relaxed as his eyes snapped open to look at Catra,shock clear on his face. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Uhm,I was- I was thinking maybe..Adora? With they/them pronouns?” They squeaked out nervously,sipping their water in embarrassment. Catra seemed more calm than the other student,nodding her head. 

Catra furrowed her brows,feeling confused. Why were they telling her this? She looked up at Adam- sorry, _Adora-_ her facial expression cemented in concentration and curiosity.

”Why are you telling me this?”

Adora felt their cheeks redden and they cleared their throat awkwardly.

”Because I-..I trust you. Even if I don’t know you...”

********

A while after they talked,it was time to depart. Catra and Adora grabbed their bags and threw away their food,walking side by side towards the doors. “Y’know,you should start hanging with me and my friends if you truly feel unsafe with your own.”

She said in a genuinely concerned tone,looking up at the taller student. Adora chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of their neck,smiling. “M-maybe,I’ll have to think about it. Ok?” They said,looking at Catra. Catra nodded her head,smiling. 

“‘Course,got my number right?” She asked,Adora nodding in response. “Good.” She said.

The duo got to the doors and they let out an exhale of air at the same time. “You wanna walk in first?” Catra asked,Adora nodding in response. 

“Ok,I’ll see you later. Text me.” Catra said,Adora smiling and nodding in response,walking away. Soon,after about a minute,she walked in too,only to be bombarded by Glimmer. 

“Ow- what the hell?!” 

Catra grunted in pain and annoyance,trying to push Glimmer off of her. “Catra,did I see what I FUCKING think I saw?!” Glimmer said,grabbing Catra’s shirt collar,shaking her like a madwoman. 

“Glimmer,get off of me!” Catra growled and pushed her off of them,Glimmer landing on the tile floor with an “oof”. The sparkly teen looked up at her with an annoyed pout before standing up with Catra,wiping any dirt off her clothes. “But seriously,did I seriously just see you talking with Adam?” She said.

Catra felt herself lightly wince at the mention of Adora’s deadname,but didn’t say anything since it wasn’t her place to. “Uhm,,yes. Yes it was.” She confirmed. “Why?” Glimmer asked in a now serious tone,her arms crossed and her brows furrowed. 

Catra sighed softly,rubbing her hand through her chocolate brown hair. “I can’t tell you,it’s not my place. They had personal business going on and they confided in me. You can ask what we talked about but I doubt you’ll get your answer.” She said. If Glimmer noticed Catra using Adora’s preferred pronouns,she didn’t say anything. Instead,she sighed and nodded. “Ok,got it. Did he hurt you though?” She asked,concern edging into her voice.

Considering Catra’s social group was known for getting harassed by the jocks,she could understand her concern. But it didn’t stop her from rolling her eyes good-naturedly and smirking. “No goofball. I would’ve kicked their ass before they had the chance.” She said,ruffling up Glimmer’s hair teasingly. The teen huffed and fixed it up,pouting in annoyance which made Catra giggle. 

“But seriously Glim,I’m okay. Don’t worry about me.” Catra said with a small,reassuring smile. Glimmer nodded and smiled back at her. 

“Ok..now are we gonna go to Art or are we just diddle daddle in the hall?” Glimmer said,pointing her thumb in the direction to their class. 

Catra laughed softly and wrapped her arm around Glimmer’s neck,walking into the direction of class. Unaware of a certain pair of blue eyes watching her longingly.

********

The bell for the last period hang and students began filing out of classrooms,cheers of being free and conversation starting up as kids left the campus property. Catra was one of the left to leave the classroom,taking her time packing up. She swung her bag over her shoulder as she packed the last of her things,waving Mrs.Spinnerella goodbye before walking out of the classroom. 

As they walked towards the exit,she suddenly felt a hand roughly push her shoulder and knock her into the locker. The brunette groaned lowly as her head hit the metal wall,rubbing it as she glared at the culprit. 

_Meghan Holstein._

“Sup,dick sucker. Come to rain on my heavily lesbian parade?” Catra snarled with a not-so-happy smile,her mood only growing more smug at Meghan’s face got more angrier. Hilarious.

”Listen _slut,_ don’t know what you think you’re doing,but you better fuck off from Adam,you hear? He doesn’t need fish pussy breath.” (I cannot believe I typed this what the hell-) Meghan sneered,her upper lip twitching as she crossed her arms. I laughed softly and rolled my eyes.

”Oh my gosh! Is Meghan Holstein jealous that I take actual CARE of my vagina? Wow queen bee,didn’t know you’d be jealous of little ol’ meee.” Catra teased back,fluttering her lashes in an “innocent” way before letting out a laugh. Meghan scoffed and rolled her eyes again. Surprised her irises came back from how hard she rolled them. 

“Whatever,lesbo. Just don’t fuck with him,got it? He’s _mine._ ” She empty threatened her. Catra laughed and shook her head. “Whatever gets you to sleep at night,queen bee. Bye!” They said,sending Meghan a fake smile while flipping her off while walking away. 

Catra could’ve sworn she heard the faint screaming of Meghan once she began walking on the sidewalk back home.

As she walked,she heard footsteps running behind her.

“Hey-“

Out of instict,Catra swiftly turned on her heel and punched the dude straight in the gut,earning a groan from the person as they hit the ground. But only then when she looked at their face,was she hit with guilt. 

“Holy shit,Adora! I’m so sorry!” 

Catra panicked as she held her hand out for Adora to take. The blonde weakly took her hand and was lifted up easily. They wheezed a little and held their stomach. 

“Wow you...ha..really know how to-oh my god my ribs-..pack a punch.” They weakly said,holding onto their torso. Catra winced at their meek voice. 

“God,I’m really sorry! I thought you were-“ 

“It’s ok,Catra. I get it...ow. I just wanted to ask if maybe..you wanted to walk home with me?..I-I notice you take the same route as I until we hit Whispering Woods St.,so I thought maybe it’d be a good idea..” they offered,a pink blush tinting their cheeks,giving away the fact they were nervous. 

It was cute,maybe even endearing. Catra felt herself blush up at her innocent thought. 

“Uhh sure! Yeah- I can- _we,_ can do that. Uh- shall we?” Catra felt herself stuttering nervously,pointing her thumb in the direction of home. Adora perked up and their aura seemed to grow brighter within seconds as a large smile grew on their face. 

They eagerly nodded and began walking alongside Catra. They both were silent at first,the quiet felt comfortable between them. But Catra felt the need to talk. 

“So uh- I hope this doesn’t sound weird or rude by any circumstances,but...when did you know?” Catra asked,looking up at the blonde. Instead of Adora tensing up and not answering her question like Catra thought they’d do,they looked up at the clouds in thought. 

“I was 15. My...Weaver,was gone for a long trip at work and..I felt curious. I tried on one of her work dresses and I felt immediately hit with a sense of..comfort. I liked how I looked. But then again,I had also liked the clothes I usually wear. I was confused for the longest time. I didn’t like the pronouns he/him or she/her on me. I didn’t like being either masculine or feminine. I hated,and still hate,my chest,but yet I felt comfortable with my penis. And for a while,I thought I was crazy. That I had to be one way or the other. Then I found the term “non-binary” and “transgender”. Once I did a fuck ton of google searches and making an entire mini book of notes,I concluded that I was a trans non-binary,or gender expansive,as some people called it. I..I felt so happy to know that I had finally found myself,and I wanted to share it with everyone I knew but..I knew that wasn’t possible. And then I saw your lesbian stickers and genderfluid accessories,along with your friends arguing over whether Harry Styles was hotter or Doja Cat,which,personally,Doja Cat could step on me any day. So I thought..maybe,if I couldn’t tell Weaver or my own social group,I’d tell you. You seem to be supportive of these topics and that’s why I put my trust in you. And because you’re really cool and I’ve wanted to at least be mutual for the longest time.” 

They explained,rushing out the very last sentence so they wouldn’t completely embarrass themself. Catra stopped in her tracks,their face completely riddled in shock as Adora just told her ALL OF THIS STUFF! Adora nervously averted their eyes around,clearing their throat. 

“Please respond,you’re making me nervous.” They said quietly,snapping Catra out of their daze. 

“Right,sorry! I just- wow,that is a hell of a backstory that I wasn’t expecting. But..thank you,for trusting me with this. I know it isn’t easy,having to hide yourself from the ones closest to you,so thank you. I’m not gonna expose you to anyone you don’t know,k?” She said,smiling up at the blonde. 

Adora’s brows raised softly in surprise,but smiled softly. They nodded their head in thanks,the comforting silence once again taking over,neither of the two teenagers minding. 

Soon enough,they both hit Whispering Woods St. 

“So I guess-“

”Hey uh-“ 

They both some at the same time,looking at each other for a moment before laughing. “Sorry,you go first.” Catra said,letting Adora lead the conversation. 

“I just wanted to say..thank you for listening,for being supportive. I haven’t met anyone like you. And it’s nice. Having you around.” Adora said shyly,rubbing the back of their neck. 

Catra felt herself smile and they nodded their head. “You too,handsome. It’s nice not having chaotic friends around.” She said,a soft laugh escaping from Adora in return. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Catra.” Adora said,sending her a genuine smile before walking to the left,waving Catra goodbye. The brunette waved goodbye as well before walking to the right,feeling butterflies flutter in her chest. Maybe it was just nerves. She reached her house and went up the porch stairs,unlocking the door before walking inside. 

“Nana,I’m home!” Catra called out,not getting a response. Which was normal,Razz did have difficulty hearing sometimes so she’d gotten used to the silent response. They took off their boots and placing them on the shoe shelf next to the door,walking up the stairs into her room. 

Once she walked inside,she immediately dropped her bag and plopped onto the bed,sighing softly into the comforting feeling of blankets and pillows. Her body felt tired,but her mind wasn’t. 

“ _I haven’t met anyone like you.”_

Little did Adora know,those few words they said would stick with Catra for the rest of her day.

And in a good way,too.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA I DID IT!! My first chapter!! Gosh I haven’t written anything since JULY,and that was on wattpad,it feels so good to write again haha! Sorry if there’s any missing words in this,I did my best to proof read it before posting. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :) if you have any constructive criticism to give,that would be very much appreciated! Bye now!


End file.
